marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Card (A!)
"Wild Card" is the thirteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fifty-eight episode overall. Plot -Howdy sweetie? - A man approached Rogue in a Las Vegas bar. -Not much, baby - Anna Marie leaned back on the counter. -Nice eyes. What's yo name? - -Remy, Remy LeBeau. - He gestured to the bartender to bring them a pair of drinks. -What about ya, mon chéri? - -You can call me, Rogue, darlin'. - The mutant looked down at the drinks Remy had bought for the two of them. -Thank you. - Suddenly, a figure walked inside the bar, looking in every direction. -ROGUE!!! - The man shouted once he spotted the woman. -Sh*t... - Anna Marie murmured. -Remy, run... - She whispered. -What? - LeBeau shook his head. -RUN!!! - Rogue put her gloves on and dragged the man out of the bar. On their way out, Remy grabbed a glass, "charged" it with kinetic energy and tossed it at Avalanche, hitting the man in the head. -Lover? - The man asked jumping from wall to wall in the alley they were running through. -No. Mutant? - -Call me Gambit. - Remy smirked. Once they were far enough from Avalanche, Rogue looked up at her fellow mutant. -Why Gambit? - LeBeau got a card deck out of his pocket, "charged" it and played with it. -Gotcha. - Anna Marie nodded, but before anyone could say anything else, the ground crumbled under their feet. -Yo lover, sugar? - Rogue rolled her eyes, before grabbing Gambit by his arm and helping him to get on top of a building. -Why is that character so interested in ya? - -Mah Mama, she's a character herself, ya know? - Rogue shook her head. -She is part of this Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and wants me in badly. - -Ya left that thang? - Gambit asked. -Yeah. - Rogue nodded. -Mess of freaks. - Suddenly, Avalanche got to them floating on a rock and jumped on the rooftop. -It's a plezoor to finally meet you, Rogue. - Dominikos Petrakis smiled wickedly. -Oh gosh. - Anna Marie shook her head and punched the Brotherhood member in the face straightforwardly. -You did dzust not do that!!! - Avalanche murmured, before tossing rocks at the two Southerners. Gambit got his card deck out of his pocket and threw three cards at the evil mutant. -Aaaarggghhh. - Petrakis complained, taking a step backwards, standing on the edge of the building. -Gambit! - Rogue shouted, but it was too late. The rock had hit Remy on the head. Anna Marie flew to where LeBeau was lying and brought him back to consciousness. -Anna Marie!!! - Remy charged his Bo Staff and tore the rock Avalanche had tossed at Rogue in half. -H-H-How?! - Avalanche was surprised by the actual power Gambit's kinetic energy had. -It comes with Southern Hospitality, sugar. - Rogue smirked, before pushing Dominikos off the building. Remy walked to where Anna Marie was standing and looked down at her. -Is that it? - -Not quite, tseeky boy! - Avalanche chuckled, floating on a rock. Gambit charged his Bo Staff again and hit the Brotherhood member hard on the abdomen, making him fall from the rock he was floating on. Taking this as an advantage, the two Southerner mutants fled from the scene and decided to spend the night at Gambit's hideout. -Is this where ya hide? - Rogue asked, walking inside the precarious room. -Yeah... I know it's not good... At all. - Remy shook his head looking around. -It's perfect, Remy. - Anna Marie smiled, looking into the red eyes. Without wanting too, the two ended up kissing. -I... I'm sorry... - Rogue started to apologize but Gambit shook his head. -C'mere and gimme some sugar. - LeBeau smiled before kissing Mystique's foster daughter again. The next morning, Rogue knew it was time for her to leave or she would cause more trouble to Gambit. Before he woke up, she wrote him a note and flew away. A few hours after Rogue had left, Gambit found his hideout raided by another mutant. -Ya are part of that thang my sugar yousta be part of? - LeBeau asked Howlett but the other one wasn't replying, he just extended his adamantium claws and held them under Gambit's chin. -Ya know... It must be terrible to be you... You're hella ugly! - -You think you're funny, bub... But I'll tear you apart if you don't tell me where Rogue is! - Wolverine threatened the kleptomaniac. -She is in danger. If you care about her like you say, you'll let her join the X-Men. - Logan took a step back and drew his claws back in. -Don't cha thank that if she wanted to join y'all, she would have dunnit already, mon ami? - -You clearly have no pride... But according to the Professor, she does. - -Whatever, just stay outta my house. - Gambit said, turning around. Logan shrugged and walked out of the hideout. Soon enough, the X-Man found the rogue mutant. -There you are, young lady. - Logan walked next to Mystique's foster daughter. -Professor X wants you in our team. - Rogue looked up at the mutant. -Are ya an X-Man? - -Indeed... Surprisingly. - Wolverine shrugged. -Why are y'all interested in me? - Anna Marie asked, looking sadly. -'Cause I'm Mystique's daughter? 'Cause I absorb your powers? - -No... This has been decided by the Professor and Bobby... - -Iceman? - -Ya... - Howlett shrugged and let a breathe out. -I don't know why I'm here, Rogue. I don't know why they choose me to come as their recruitment wagon... But for the first time in forever I feel like I belong. - Rogue looked up at Wolverine. -Ya mean it? - Wolverine nodded slowly. -I wouldn't be doing their shopping list if I didn't. - The lady scratched her forehead. -Where is this X-Mansion? - Once Rogue was added as an official X-Men member, she walked through the Mansion's gardens, contemplating Westchester Country. -What's bothering you, Anna Marie? - Logan walked to her from inside the Mansion. -I wonder where he is... - She said, looking over the horizon. -I've lived for decades... I've seen my loved ones die and I got over it... - Wolverine shrugged. -That guy isn't dead... - Rogue slowly lowered her head, pursing her lips. She couldn't back down now. She was an X-Man. Gallery Las Vegas.png RunWC.png|"RUN!!!"|link=Wild Card (A!) GlassAtAvalancheWC.png|Gambit throws a glass at Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) JumpingThroughAlleyWC.png|Rogue and Gambit escape the bar|link=Wild Card (A!) Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0001.jpg|Gambit|link=Wild Card (A!) Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0013.png|Gambit|link=Wild Card (A!) StraightforwardPunchWC.png|Rogue vs Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) RocksAtSouthernersWC.png|Avalanche vs Rogue and Gambit|link=Wild Card (A!) RoyalFlushWC.png|Gambit vs Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) TseekyBoyWC.png|Gambit vs Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) SouthernSugarWC.png|Gambit and Rogue kiss|link=Wild Card (A!) 2 (10).jpg|"Ya know... It must be terrible to be you... You're hella ugly!"|link=Wild Card (A!) Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0098.png|"You think you're funny, bub... But I'll tear you apart if you don't tell me where Rogue is!"|link=Wild Card (A!) 1 (11).jpg|"Don't cha thank that if she wanted to join y'all, she would have dunnit already, mon ami?"|link=Wild Card (A!) Wolverine_Rogue_WXM.jpg|"Why are y'all interested in me?"|link=Wild Card (A!) Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Season_1_1--.png|"What's bothering you, Anna Marie?"|link=Wild Card (A!) 2 (3).jpg|She was an X-Man|link=Wild Card (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Rogue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Taming Wolves Arc